


A Midnight Surprise

by Eli (AisukuriMuStudio)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tales of Femslash Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/Eli
Summary: Alisha has an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Post-game. Written for Tales of Femslash Week 2017, Day 1: Flowers. Rated for language.





	A Midnight Surprise

Alisha was awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of knocking on her door. When she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she realized that this knocking did not come from the door to her bedroom, but from the door to her balcony.

She retrieved the knife from beneath her pillow and got to her feet. As she did, she allowed her blanket to drape around her shoulders and cover her nightgown. Alisha was not accustomed to late-night visitors, and the fact that this visitor did not call out, only continued to knock, made her hair stand on end. But Alisha had defeated many foes before, and any assassin would be rather stupid to _knock_.

The curtains obscured her view of the outside, except for the shadow of the assailant. Rather than pull them open, Alisha pushed past them, gripping the knob and shoving it forward at the same moment as she thrust her knife toward the intruder's neck—

—and found a knife at her own.

“Holy shit, Alisha!” came a too-familiar voice that had Alisha's heart rate decrease dramatically. “You scared the bejeezus out of me!”

In front of Alisha was her one true love. Rose dropped the knife from Alisha's neck as Alisha dropped the one from hers, and Rose let her Scattered Bones hood fall. On the floor by Rose's feet was a bouquet of flowers.

“Sorry,” Alisha said, and she watched as Rose leaned down and picked up the bouquet at the same time she sheathed her knife. She dusted the flowers off, but Rose's brow was furrowed, concern still plain on her face.

Rose met Alisha's eyes, and Alisha knew at once that the concern was more for her than for the flowers.

“You've got dark circles under your eyes.”

“It's late, and you woke me up,” Alisha replied, but Rose only gave her a deadpan expression.

“You nearly slit my throat.”

“I was startled!”

Rose rolled her eyes, but she moved into Alisha's room, and she removed the flowers from the vase on Alisha's bedside table, and replacing them with the bouquet she brought this time. “They're already cut,” Rose said as she fluffed them up.

Alisha's heart melted a little. “Sorry,” she said again, and she came to her beloved's side. Rose turned, and the look on her face was heartbreaking. Alisha took her hand in hers, hoping to comfort her if only a little. “You should have sent word that you'd be arriving so late. I would have prepared something for you.”

“What?” That seemed to tip Rose's mood upwards, and Rose chuckled. “Nah. I like seeing you off your guard. And if I came in the daytime, you and I both know you wouldn't have the time to spare.”

It hurt to know how much Rose was right, and be unable to refute her claim. The healing of the relationship between Hyland and Rolance kept her plenty busy, not to mention the amount of work she had on her plate trying to repair the damage that Chancellor Bartlow and his ilk had done to the kingdom itself.

At Alisha's silence, Rose let out a small sigh. “Sorry,” she said, and she leaned against the wall. “I know you're doing your best, and it isn't right to criticize that.”

Rose squeezed her hand, and Alisha squeezed hers in return. “You've just recently become a Shepherd as well,” Alisha said quietly, as if speaking too loudly might cause the scene to come to an abrupt end. “We are both working ourselves to the bone, Rose.”

Rose laughed, and she looked to Alisha. There was so much love in that one look. Alisha's heart swelled. “Why don't you stay for the rest of the night?” Alisha asked. “Just come sleep with me.”

“Wow, what a come-on,” Rose said with a sultry wink, but the teasing was half-hearted at best. They were both exhausted, that much Alisha could tell.

“I'll even put my knife away for you,” Alisha offered, and she held up the knife that she still held in her other hand.

Rose scoffed and used her free hand to cover her mouth, faux-aghast. “But _Alisha_ , that's the most fun part!”

Alisha laughed, and led her beloved to the bed. She helped Rose disrobe into her undergarments, and then she swept the both of them up in the velvet covers. “This is _so_ warm,” Rose commented as she snuggled in closer. Alisha couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you for the flowers,” she said at last. “They are even lovelier than last time.”

She could feel Rose's grin against her collarbone, could feel her mouth move as she said, “They aren't anywhere near as lovely as you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not played the Alisha DLC and have no clue if this is canon-compliant. Whether it is or not, I hope you enjoy it! It's a short little ditty, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> PS. You cannot convince me that Rose is not the kind of person who'd say "bejeezus." She totally and completely would.


End file.
